A Random Story!
by Wood Elf luver
Summary: Legolas and his weird friend that he never gets along with get stuck going on an unexpected adventure together to find a runaway boy. After everything that has come between them the last few hundred years, can the two settle their differences and become friends, or still hold a grudge due to the past? Read to find out. For Fanfiction readers who love to laugh!
1. Retarded-squirrel boy and an adventure

First, before your read this, I must warn you that most of these characters are made up, and that this story is completely pointless! Ok, run along now and read the first chappie!

WELWELWELWELWEL

It was a perfectly normal day for Legolas, his knife thrower friend Deliarna, and Nakarma. All three were just hanging around in the forest, as usual, when Deliarna and Legolas started arguing while Nakarma talked to no one in particular. This is how the argument went.

"Hey, Deliarna, remember that time I dared you to race me through the trees?" He laughed at the simple thought.

Deliarna smirked. "Oh, yes, I remember. I fell, and you were laughing so hard that you fell too, and we both ended up in the healing wards that day. How could I possibly forget such a lovely memory?"

Legolas looked disappointed. "Oh, no, Deliarna, is someone grumpy because of the time I bent their best knife from their knife collection all the way back to the handle?" He sayed in his most pouty voice, making it sound like he was talking to a five year old and not his psychotic friend.

"Oh, don't even get me started on that one, pretty boy. You almost got your head cut off on that one, if my knife hadn't been bended back. You chose to do that at the right time, or you may not have gotten so lucky. I suggest that you don't say anything else."

"Oh, yeah, Chef Gazpacho?"

While the two friends, oh, sorry, fiends, fought, Nakarma ignored them completely. One of them could've killed the other and Nakarma wouldn't had cared in the least. She was way too busy talking to the rock next to her. Yeah, she could do that sort of thing, and people called her weird for it. But after everything going on in the world these days, she thought, they really had no room to talk.

The argument was getting really heated when suddenly a loud noise rang throughout the before silent forest. Legolas stopped midsentence, Deliarna midstab, and both stared into the brush, as if expecting something to come bursting out of the forest. Nakarma even stopped talking to her rock for a few moments to keep the silence going, and then awkwardly broke it by screaming at the top of her lungs, "WE'RE OVER HERE! WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

Legolas and Deliarna both exchanged looks of understanding, and for the first time, agreement. Before Nakarma could even register anything, both Deliarna and Legolas threw her into the nearby stream. They walked off so that if she ever came back out, she would be completely alone, which was giving her her way.

Both walked on, silent after their argument, and after a while, Deliarna started busying herself by sharpening her knives with a sharp rock. "So, do you wanna see my knife collection? It's deep in the forest, so no one can hear you, even if you scream at the top of your lungs."

Legolas shook his head nervously. "No thank you. I choose life." Deliarna nodded. "Hey, if you don't want to see my knife collection, can I at least show you my chainsaw collection? It's in a shed deep in the forest too, only even farther so no one can hear the chainsaw." Legolas stopped in his tracks.

"Deliarna, how many shacks do you have hidden deep in the bowls of the forest?" Deliarna laughed. "You said bowls!" Legolas sighed. They walked until they decided to sit down at the edge of a small creek. Deliarna stopped and looked around. "So, I'm bored. Whatcha wanna do?" Before either could answer, a girl hopped down from a large tree, and almost made Deliarna pee her pants.

"Hi, I'm Jaylin! Have you seen a boy around here, ye wide, ye tall, with the face of a retarded squirrel?" Both Legolas and Deliarna shook their heads, and Jaylin's shoulders slumped. "Darn it! Man, that kid is everywhere. One minute, I catch him, and he somehow manages to get ahold of a tezer gun, and the next thing I know, I'm on fire and he's making a break for it!"

Legolas and Deliarna look at each other, and Legolas steps forward. "What's the kid's name?" Jaylin sighed. "Steve. He is constantly running away from me, even though I'm the only one who likes him. I mean, he is my brother, he just doesn't look like it and when we go out in public I walk on the other side of the road to make sure no one thinks we're related in any way. How could he just run away like this?"

Legolas shrugged. "We'll help you find him." Deliarna shot around and gave Legolas an imploring stare. "SAY WHAT?" she asked in a high pitched voice, and Legolas smiled. "Yeah, we'll definitely help you find him. Deliarna, maybe you could show him your, um...collection, once we find him, too."

Deliarna caught herself before she could say, "That's suicide!" This was her only opportunity to show off her prized collection, and she wanted to take advantage. "I'm in!"

So, they set off to find the retarded squirrel faced boy, Jaylin disappearing into the trees once more. Both Deliarna and Legolas didn't object. They had secrets they wanted to keep of their own as well.

WELWELWELWELWEL

Wood Elf luver: Ok, I calmed down. Sorta. I reread my story, and man, I mean, come on, BOWLS! LOL! Oh, I think Deliarna and Legolas make a good team, don't you? Oh, the only character in this one NOT made up is Legolas, who is a character from the LOTR series. I just had to include him. I have a feeling he'll be showing off for the crowd soon, though. Oh, and also, I do not own Legolas, and I almost cry when I think about that! But, I DO own the rest of them, and that's as good as it will ever get, am I right? Please review and give me any new ideas for the next story. Until then, I'll be cracking up at my next chappie. TTYL!


	2. Eddie and memories

So, it's me again! Ya, hope you liked that first chapter. I know that probably A LOT of you didn't get it in the least, but, that's usually how my funny stories end up, making absolutely no sense to anybody but me and my friends. I'll try harder on this one so you get it a little more.

WELWELWELWELWEL

Deliarna took her knife up to the hilt, and started swinging it skillfully in her hand. Legolas just looked through the trees, wondering where the tree girl had gone, and if she had just left them to find the retarded squirrel boy by theirselves. Deliarna didn't seem to be very interested in whether she had left or not, all she cared about was being able to finally show someone her collection of beautifully sharp knives.

Legolas wasn't too happy about the arrangement he found himself in. He'd figured that at any moment, either he or Deliarna would burst into argument, as they usually did when they were completely alone together. They couldn't seem to agree on anything, except maybe throwing people off of cliffs was funner than people would really think. Legolas sighed inwardly as they walked in an uncertain direction, boredom quickly taking form.

"So, Eddie, what are we going to do now?" Legolas looked down at Deliarna. "Eddie?" Deliarna nodded without looking up from sharpening her knife. "Well, sometimes I just think you're special ED, so Eddie is the perfect name for you. What the heck does Legolas mean, anyway, you don't have any LEGOs? If so, that's really sad, but seriously, do you HAVE to be named that?" Legolas growled. "No, it doesn't mean I don't have LEGOs, it means Greenleaf in Elvish."

Deliarna smirked. "Ok, Eddie, but really, I think that you shouldn't be named after a type of leaf." Legolas was about to strangle Deliarna when the girl, Jaylin, came running towards them. "Well, I think I'm hot on his trail! For some reason, he always leaves something to make his presence obvious. This time, he drew a squirrel and nailed it to a tree." She held up a battered looking piece of paper, and sure enough, at the bottom there was a signature that clearly said Steve.

"Which direction was it in?" asked Deliarna, suddenly looking curious for the first time since they started the quest. "North. Why?" Deliarna's face lit up, but then fell. "I swear, if he gets ahold of one of my chainsaws, he will not live to see my collection." Jaylin froze. "You keep chainsaws in the bowls of the forest?" Deliarna chuckled and Legolas laughed a little. "Now that somebody else has said it, Deliarna, I think you're right about bowls being a ridiculous word!" Deliarna laughed. "That's 0 for 2, Eddie!"

They walked on in silence once more, but this time, the silence wasn't broken by Deliarna, it was broken by Jaylin, asking numerous questions about Elves and trying to poke Deliarna's knife. But the first time she tried to do this she regretted it immediately, as Deliarna almost set her on fire with a fierce glare. She had set someone on fire with her glare before, and on Christmas, she had just looked at the stuffed Santa Claus doll and it had burst into flames.

So, to Deliarna's relief and bemusement, Jaylin bugged Legolas the rest of the time. "SO, do ALL Elves have weird names?" she asked quizzicly. Deliarna laughed and gave Legolas a look that said 'I told ya so' before answering the question for him, "Only if they are Wood Elves that are special ED." Jaylin laughed. "Well, since he has a weird name, he is definitely special ED, right?" At this point Legolas's face was turning an angry red and you could practiclly see smoke coming out of his nose and pointed ears.

Then, he got an idea. "Hey, Deliarna, why don't you tell Jaylin about the time that me and my other best friend pushed you into the Mirkwood lake? Or the time that we took your matress and let it float on the water until you woke up?" Deliarna gave him a murderous glare, knowing she'd have to tell Jaylin by the way the girl was staring at her with eyes full of hope and amusement. "Ok, here's where the prank war begins," and she told all of the stories about the pranks that Legolas and his other best friend had pulled on Deliarna and the pranks Deliarna had pulled on Legolas. Jaylin listened intently, hanging onto every word she could, and she felt friendship spark between the two as they smiled at the memories of their pranks on each other.

WELWELWELWELWEL

Wood Elf luver: I hope that one made a little more sense, but I can't shrug the feeling that it didn't. IDK, just a feeling. But if it didn't, the next chapter definitely will, and this is just the beginning of the adventure that they unintentionally started. Update will be soon, review, read, and TTYL!


	3. dreams and the past

Ok, save the applause for after the chappie is finished. Firstly, now i'm going to try to start making this story make a little more sense by showing you the background of Legolas and Deliarna's lives in one of Legolas's dreams. Now, read!

WELWELWELWELWEL

_It was a bright day and the sun shone through the trees as Legolas and Deliarna ran for their lives through the forest. "Do you think we outran them?" asked Deliarna in an excited voice. Legolas held up his hand to stop her talking as he listened. "Yes, I believe so."_

_Deliarna fell flat on the grass, laughing as her hair fanned out on the ground. "That was so fun, we should do that more often. I can't believe that we didn't do that before. How did you come up with the idea?" Legolas shrugged, and sat down near where Deliarna lay. "I was thinking, "What would happen if we dyed Nakarma's hair pink?" and that's when I got the idea. I still can't believe it worked, though, I thought for sure that my father would wake to catch us." Deliarna sat up and looked at Legolas. _

_"You know, we make a great team. Now, though, we both have to accept the consequences of going back and getting punished. But, remember how we snuck in there, and we died his hair GREEN?" Legolas laughed with Deliarna, and soon both were sprawled on the ground, laughing. Then, suddenly, Legolas heard a soft sound coming from the woods, the sound of horse hooves pounding on the ground. He knew instantly where they were coming from and why. _

_"Deliarna, get out of here, my father is coming! If he sees both of us, you'll get punished for sure!" Deliarna shrugged. "Well, I was willing to risk the punishment anyway." Legolas nodded grimly. "Yes, Deliarna, I know, but my father can be...harsh, with his punishments, and if he finds out you were a part of this-" He didn't finish, because the sound of hooves grew ever closer as he talked, and at the end of the sentence, a great steed bounded out of the forest, carrying none other than Thranduil, and both couldn't help chuckling at his newly dyed hair, the once blonde now green like a leaf._

_"Oh, I should've known it was you two. Legolas, come on, you've had enough fun for today." Legolas's smile faded, and he looked back at Deliarna. "I have to go, I guess." He looked to his father, "Ada(father), please don't punish her, it was my idea!" Thranduil looked down at him from the horse and said, "Come. Let's go home." Legolas nodded, and mounted the steed that his father had brought. Before they left the clearing, Legolas turned back and gave one last look at Deliarna, who just stood there, staring like she wanted him to come back. This was the last time he would see her for a LONG time. Deliarna took off her hood, revealing lightly pointed ears, and she smiled a fake smile and waved as he entered the forest, and he never turned back._

Legolas sat up in the darkness, breathing heavily. He didn't remember that dream ever being so haunting, ever being so heart-breakingly real, like it was just yesterday. He looked over at Deliarna, who was still sleeping. Legolas took a deep breath, and jumped two feet in the air when someone whispered, "Have a bad dream?" He looked on top of the small boulder beside him, and saw Jaylin sitting there, perched on the edge like a bird.

"No. More like memories." Jaylin nodded, and then climbed down. Legolas seriously thought she was going to say something really centimental when she said, "Are you REALLY special ED?" Legolas smacked himself on the head and laid back down with a groan. This girl just didn't understand sarcasm!

WELWELWELWELWEL

Wood Elf luver: O...M...Gosh! Holy flying cows with antlers, _I_ didn't even know Deliarna was an Elf! *Looks up to the top of her head, making her look like a retard* How does my mind come up with these things? I don't know, but Deliarna has been one of my insane characters for a LONG time, and she ALWAYS picks on Leggy for being an Elf! But now, I guess my mind wanted HER to be an Elf, too! Well, I hope that surprised a few of you, cause it really surprised me, and I'm the author! I didn't even know what I was typing, I just let my imagination do what it wants to, so that it stays occupied. Well, review, and um, I'll get back to you after I get over the shock of this chappie. Ya, might take a while. Sorry it wasn't as funny, but, really, did it need to be? No, didn't think so. I need a serious chappie every once and a while to bring me back to reality. Thank you, brain! Well, keep reading, hope you liked this chappie, and I also hope it made a LOT more sense.


	4. talking, singing, and discovering

Ok, so that last one must've shocked at least a few of you, because it certainly did shock me. Well, enough about THAT chappie, it's time for the next one, which is ALMOST as interesting. Could be better, could be worse, but you have to read to find out for yourself.

WELWELWELWELWEL

After having slept for the night, they set off in search for Steve once more. Legolas kept a little more distance from Deliarna though. She didn't seem to notice, and if she did, she just didn't say anything, glad that she was finally being away from the Elf.

Jaylin just kept smiling and singing through the forest. But when she started singing Santa Claus is Coming to Town, and it was the middle of summer, that's where Legolas drew the line. "Would you please stop singing? I mean, I love that song, but truly, it's the middle of summer. I don't think Santa is coming to town for a while." Deliarna grunted in agreement. "He better not come to THIS town, that's for sure. Legolas, you've seen what I did to that stuffed Santa." Legolas nodded, knowing fully well what she would do to the real Santa if he came to town. Deliarna was definitely on his naughty list.

Jaylin just kept on smiling. "I know, but that's what makes it so fun to sing!" Then, she ran ahead, not even singing anymore but screaming the lyrics into the forest and causing a bunch of birds to fly away. Legolas thought he saw a few of them holding their ears, but he couldn't imagine how. But, he really could understand.

Deliarna didn't even look up. "So, Jaylin told me you had a bad dream last night." Legolas nodded, and gazed into the distance where Jaylin had gone. "So, what was it about? I mean, not that I care, I just want new ways to torture you when you're awake." Legolas gave her a mock-glare before telling her, "You already did that." Then he walked ahead, leaving no room for Deliarna to talk. Then, Deliarna's eyes got wide as she realized what he had been dreaming about, and she didn't say anything the rest of the day.

After another few hours, Deliarna pointed in their direction. "In a few minutes, Elf, you'll be seeing the biggest and awesomest collection ever!" Legolas smiled. "Sure, but really, I don't think a shed full of chainsaws will really impress anybody besides demented people." Deliarna was going to comment, but then Jaylin shouted, "He's been here!" She was suddenly right next to Deliarna, and she held up yet another poorly drawn squirrel with an even worse signature.

Deliarna growled. "If he even touched ONE of my chainsaws, I swear..." Legolas laughed. "Lighten up, Gazpacho, he's just a kid. I think, though, that any kid would be smart enough not to touch YOUR chainsaws, anyway." Jaylin grinned, "Not Steve." Then she skipped off in their direction.

Deliarna just continued sharpening her knife, like she always did. "Why do you do that? Sharpen your knives all the time?" Legolas asked, not really interested, but wanting something to talk about besides chainsaws and collections. "The same reason why you climb trees, Elf, even though you fall from them. I need it so I can protect myself, and I need it to get away from you for a while." With that, the forest fell silent again, until suddenly Jaylin shouted, "HE'S OVER HERE! I FOUND HIM!" Deliarna and Legolas exchanged glances and ran toward the direction the yell had come from. Neither of them knew what they had gotten themselves into this time.

WELWELWELWELWEL

Wood Elf luver: Well, ya, that was a cliff hanger, but really, I'm loving writing this story. Its so fun to write and it makes me laugh. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I do! Anyway, read, review, and I'll keep laughing my head off while trying to type. Maybe not the smartest idea, but, eh. TTYL! : ) Oh, and feel free to criticize if you review. That actually helps a lot more than just telling me that the story is great. I need all the help with this story that I can get. KK, bye!


	5. A barrel and an argument

Well, I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday, but the Internet connection was down half the day, and I didn't have time to write THIS chapter and the next chapter in one day, so I just decided to skip another day. Lol, enjoy the new chappie.

WELWELWELWELWEL

When Deliarna and Legolas finally caught up with Jaylin, they found themselves standing on the dock of a harbor. Jaylin was screaming her head off like a siren and pointing to a picture on a big crate. It was the same squirrel drawing with the same horribly signed name on the bottom.

"He MUST be in the crate!" She opened the lid before either Legolas or Deliarna could stop her, and before she could screech, "Holy flying cows with antlers!" she found herself inside the crate. Jaylin looked up and saw Legolas and Deliarna staring down at her.

"Well, come on in, I'm not going to bite you. But if we find Steve, I'm not making any promises." Both Deliarna and Legolas jumped into the crate, so they were all squished into the small space. Deliarna said through squished cheeks, "I doon ink e's n ere!" Legolas turned as much as he could to face her. "What?" he asked, looking confused. Deliarna huffed. "I doon ink e's n ere!" She sounded out again. Legolas continued to stare, "What?" Jaylin shifted, allowing Deliarna to move so she wasn't squished up against the wall and looked Legolas dead in the eye, annoyance hiding any other emotion that could've been in there.

"I said, I don't think he's in here, Eddie!" Legolas put on a sheepish grin. "Oh. It sounded more like you were just trying to sound smart, but you obviously don't have a smart side, so I don't know what I was thinking," he teased. Deliarna gave him a glare that Legolas swore could've burned through the crate they were in. "That's just it, Eddie, you don't think." Before Legolas could make a sly comeback, the crate was suddenly shaking. It took both a moment to realize the lid was back on the crate and Jaylin had somehow gotten out. Both exchanged worried glances when suddenly they both heard a big splash, and the crate felt like it was floating.

Deliarna groaned. "See what you did, pretty boy? You got us put on the S.S. Nowhere!" Soon, they both broke out in an argument. Neither noticed the sound of roaring water getting louder or the fact that the box was moving faster along with the current.

WELWELWELWELWEL

Wood Elf luver: Ooooh, a cliff hanger! Don't you just LOVE cliff hangers? No? Well, then, this must suck for you. Lol, read, review, and I'll type away! Oh, and to those of you who were wondering, no, regularly, Wood Elves do not fall from trees, but when you have a friend, or enemy, maybe, like Deliarna, then you don't really think when you're scrambling up a tree when you're trying to avoid her, so naturally, most times, Legolas falls from the tree. No, I don't think he's a normal Elf. He's special. Lol, sorry, inside joke, can't let ya in on it yet. But think about what Deliarna would say to that comment, and then get back to me on what I'm pointin at when I laugh at that comment. Ok, if there are some parts you think need tweaking, or if you just don't like where this story is going, or you just want to talk to WEL, because I'm freaking awesome, review me and I'll probably PM you back if you aren't a guest and answer all your questions. So, don't be shy to criticize. Really, I definitely expect it. Actually, more like want it. Lol, TTYL! : )


	6. burning and a waterfall

Ok, so I hope you all liked that last chappie. I know that it was a cliffie, but I'm back with another chapter the next day, so, that makes you all happy, right? Good, now, read on!

WELWELWELWELWELWEL

As the crate continued to move, Legolas stopped arguing for a minute. Deliarna immediately stopped talking. "What is it, Eddie?" she asked, not wanting to stop the argument but having no other choice.

"I think that we might want to get out of here, if we don't want to end up sleeping with the fishes." Deliarna nodded. "Well, yeah, but, don't Wood Elves have magical powers or something? Maybe you can get us out of here." Legolas snorted.

"I'm not Hermione Granger! I can't just poof us back to land." Deliarna looked at Legolas like he was a monkey with a laser gun. "Did you just compare yourself to a GIRL?" Legolas froze, and then his cheeks turned red with embarrassment. "No, I just, ya know…didn't have another example in my mind. I'm in a state of panic right now!" Deliarna laughed. "Yeah, like I would believe that, Mrs. Eddie. Now, come on, we have to find a way out of here."

Legolas nodded, glad the subject had changed. "Well, what do you suppose we do, Chef Gazpacho?" Deliarna looked at him with a fierce glare, and he swore that the glare burned him on the inside as well as on the outside. Then, he got an idea.

"Hey, Gazpacho, remember the time that I bent your knife all the way backwards? Or the time that I pushed you into a frog pond and a poor fish was suffocating in your pants?" Deliarna looked like she was at her boiling point, her face as red as the hilt of her knife. "Are you TRYING to push it, WOODIE?" She asked, barely containing her anger, just staring at him with a fiery stare. Legolas moved aside a little so that she was partially looking at the wood. The smoke burned a little, and soon, black smoke was filling the crate, although Deliarna didn't seem to care. Legolas just kept going.

"Or the time that we put shower gel in your tooth paste holder? Or the time that you wouldn't leave when my father came to punish us, and you ended up not seeing me for two hundred years?" At this last one, Deliarna's expression turned sad, and her glare softened ever so slightly, and Legolas swore that he saw tears in her eyes. "Legolas, stop it!" She yelled, only it came out as more of a sob. Then, the crate finally burned through, and both plunged into the water.

"Oh, so this was what you were trying to do! Why didn't you just tell me your idea before? That could've saved a LOT of time!" she yelled over the waves lapping against them and the roar of the nearing water fall. "No time for explanations now, if you want to live! Grab onto a piece of wood and start paddling!" So both grabbed a big piece of wood. Legolas got to the shore faster because of his Elven strength, and he helped Deliarna get the rest of the way by pulling her onto the shore. They looked towards the water fall, which was a dangerously close distance away. Deliarna sat down and started drying out her hair. "You owe me an explanation, Eddie!" She said.

But before Legolas could respond, the bushes rustled slightly behind Legolas. Both stared frighteningly at the bush, and Legolas grabbed his bow, which he had miraculously recovered from the river and a arrow. They both waited as the rustling grew louder, and Legolas drew back his bow as the creature stepped out of the bush.

WELWELWELWELWEL

Wood Elf luver: Oh, was that a cliff hanger? Again? Oh, yeah, I also put some Deliarna hurt in there too. Ya, they'll be discussing that next chappie, that's for sure. But I guess you'll have to wait, because school starts again tomorrow *Boo!* and I have work to do. Unfortunately. Well, read, review, and I'll keep typing! TTYL! : ) Oh, btw, if you were wondering what type of Elf Deliarna is, you'll find out next chappie. I'll keep you waiting til then!


	7. Frosty the snowman and a discussion

All right, one story down, two to go. Actually, this story is my favorite one, because it's so fun to write. I laugh at my own jokes, even though they don't make very much sense to other people. But they make sense to me, which is saying something right there.

WELWELWELWELWEL

Legolas aimed his bow skillfully, but before he shot the arrow that was neatly notched in it, he looked at what he was about to kill. He wasn't very glad he did, because he realized it was Nakarma, and she didn't look too stunned about having an arrow pointing at her by an Elf who never missed his target.

She just nodded. "Hey," she said casually, and Legolas reluctantly dropped his bow. Deliarna was the first to break from her shock out of the two. "I thought we dumped you in that stream?" Nakarma shrugged, as if the reason she was there was completely obvious. "Where do you think that the stream led to, a desert? No, it led me to this river here, and thanks for that, I nearly drowned. But, of course, with my luck, here I am with you two again. I have bad luck."

Legolas sighed, and Deliarna looked at him, "You know, our conversation isn't over, but now that we have another…person…here with us, we can't talk about it in private. By the way, speaking of other person, where's Jaylin?"

Suddenly, a sound like a bird call sounded close by, and suddenly, Jaylin was right next to Legolas, making him pull back his bow string in fright, ready to aim. Jaylin put her hands up in surprise. "What's with the arrows, Eddie?" Legolas groaned and dropped the bow and arrow. "Look what you did, Deliarna, you got her saying it, too!" Deliarna shrugged and started sharpening her knife. "You deserve it for what you said in the crate." Jaylin gasped, and looked at Legolas with big eyes. "What did you say? Did you make her mad? Did you guys argue? How did you get out of the crate? Did that have anything to do with what you said in the crate?" Before Jaylin could say another word, Nakarma came around and smacked her hard in the back of the head with her rock.

Jaylin fell to the ground, and Nakarma put the rock back into her pocket. Legolas just gave her a look of thanks before turning to Deliarna, who was just sitting, still sharpening her knife. "Uh, Nakarma, we need to talk in…private." Nakarma sighed. "I know. I'll just go talk to Richard." She pulled out her rock again, and walked off, chatting with it fluently.

Legolas sat down and Deliarna moved away. Legolas nodded, having expected this. "Why are you mad? I got us out of that crate. I didn't tell you because then it wouldn't have been as effective. You had to be angry if we wanted to live. For once, I didn't mind that you were angry. So, does that explain it?"

Deliarna finally looked up. "Eddie, you don't ever think, do you? Did you ever think that those memories ever hurt me, that maybe I don't like you? Because if you haven't noticed, we're one Wood Elf and one Fire Elf traveling together, and wood and fire don't EVER go good together. Unless you want to get extremely burned, I wouldn't have mentioned ANY of those things." Legolas was surprised at those words. Deliarna never referred to herself as an Elf, let alone the type of Elf. Her people weren't common, and she had been banished from the kingdom for causing too much destruction. Before Legolas had been taken away by his father, they had been best friends, though his father didn't exactly know that. Legolas felt like the bad guy now, it having been his fault. He had left Deliarna alone, with no one. That's why they didn't get along anymore, because they had both grown up in very different conditions. Back then, it was just fun and games, but now they had to face reality, and that didn't bode well when the two had to travel together.

Legolas ran a hand through his hair. "I didn't think of it that way." Deliarna snorted. "You NEVER think." It was silent for a few moments, and Legolas just sat there in the silence, waiting for Deliarna to talk again. When she didn't, he decided to do it for her. "Is there anything else you were angry about?" Deliarna sighed heavily, stopping her knife-sharpening. "Just…don't talk about it, and if you tell anyone, and I mean, ANYONE, there will be a knife at your throat in less than a second."

Legolas nodded, having been in that situation before, and not wanting to be in it again. Suddenly, Jaylin woke up, and both groaned. Jaylin sat up. "FROSTY THE SNOWMAN!" Legolas smacked himself on the head, and Deliarna laughed. "I think she's more special than you, Eddie, and that's hard to beat. You should be proud. It takes talent to be as special as YOU!" Legolas put a hand over his eyes. "Let's just try to find the retarded squirrel boy, alright?" With that, everyone got up and headed through the forest, setting out on their quest once more.

WELWELWELWELWEL

Wood Elf luver: I had to post that little conversation because it explains SO much about their past. Oh, and I told you I would tell you what type of Elf Deliarna is, but you probably could've guessed. It was actually really easy to guess. But, I hope you liked this nice, long, chappie, and I'll update soon. TTYL! : )


	8. really annoying questions and a noise

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Man, this week was long! But I'm back with a new chapter, so don't worry. Thus, read!

WELWELWELWELWEL

They traveled through the new part of the forest. Everything was normal. Well, as normal as it can be with a Wood Elf, a psychotic Fire Elf, a terrible singing girl, and a person who talks to rocks for fun. Nakarma was chatting with her rock, Bill, she said. Legolas just stared into the trees, Deliarna sharpened her knives, as usual, and Jaylin still asked annoying questions throughout the day.

"So, when do you think we'll find Steve? Do you know any other Wood Elves? When were you born? Did your parents know you were special E.D. all the way back then and even now? Isn't it a beautiful day? Can you talk to trees? Can Elves go blind?"

Finally, Legolas stopped, getting irritated. "Let me ask you a question now. Can you stop talking for more than five minutes in a day, or will five minutes be a record for you?" Jaylin immediately smiled a big, wide, grin that spread from cheek to cheek. "Why would a special E.D. Wood Elf ask a question like that?" Deliarna stopped sharpening her knife for a moment to point the tip at Legolas. "She has a point, you know, Eddie."

Nakarma stopped beside them, almost running into Legolas, who was annoyed as it was, and Nakarma's neglect to pay attention always got on is nerves. "Why did we stop?" Then, from somewhere in the forest, a sound so faint that only the ears of a Wood Elf could hear. And indeed, Legolas did hear, and he went frozen and tense. Jaylin looked at him, then bent down, picked up a stick, and poked him in the belly button with it. "Eddie, whatcha doin?"

When Legolas didn't answer, both Nakarma and Deliarna looked up from what they were doing at the Wood Elf in beside them. Legolas was looking ahead, seemingly staring at nothing, though Deliarna knew what this meant, and she soon started to shake Legolas. "Legolas, snap out of it, you dolt, and tell us what you have heard!" When he didn't respond, she took off her shoe, and smacked him in the face with it. He immediately blinked, and then looked around, confused as to what had just happened and why he had been hit with what felt like a shoe. Finally, he looked down at Deliarna, who was staring at him with a stern look on her face.

"Now that you have come back to reality, Eddie, what in the heck did you hear?" Legolas stiffened slightly at the mention of the sound he had heard. He didn't exactly know what to say, but he really didn't want to worry everyone when there was no need to yet. He just looked around. "We must hurry. I fear that if we wonder around in the dark for long, danger will be upon us." None of the four had ever ventured into this forest before, not even Deliarna, who had traveled through the woodland areas many times on her own.

She nodded slightly, and she too looked around warily, as if she felt something that only the other Elf with them could also feel. "Ok, he's right, there are definitely new dangers when it comes to a new forest, especially since this is the only forest that doesn't have a shack with one of my collections in it. We might want to be cautious." And with that, they all walked with renewed haste. But only Legolas had heard the sound of pounding feet and growls in the distance.

WELWELWELWELWEL

Wood Elf luver: Oooohhh, spooky! I hope that no one gets hurt! But you never know! Anyway, I'm going to have another poll going where you can decide which new character comes into this story. Who will it be? Winner will be included in chapter nine! Until then, visit my profile and vote, or you can vote through review, or through PM, any way is fine. Have a great weekend! TTYL! :)


	9. knives and bickering

Thank you for all of you out there who follow the story, and I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

WELWELWELWELWEL

Everyone was quiet, for once. Even Jaylin and her annoying question had stopped slightly, and now she resorted to whining about having to be quiet. Legolas just continued to stare into the trees. He hadn't heard the noise since the day before, but he strained his hearing anyway, wanting to be able to hear any sign of the danger that was in this unknown forest.

Suddenly, Nakarma picked up a random rock off of the pathway, and threw it at Deliarna. With active reflexes, Deliarna deflected the rock with her knife, and pulled out her other, sharper knife from her belt of many knives, and pointed the tip at Nakarma. Things would've gotten ugly had Jaylin not come whistling and running in with a piece of paper in her hands. "Steve has been here! I found another drawing!" Legolas groaned. "Let me guess, another squirrel?"

Jaylin shook her head, and held the drawing up so he could see. "It's a chipmunk!" Deliarna's scowl immediately turned into an eager smile. "Can I throw a knife at it? Not like we need it, and I do need some practice...just in case." Jaylin shrugged. "Why not?"

They nailed the drawing to another tree, and everyone stood on the other end of the tree, not wanting to get in Deliarna's range. She might 'accidentally' kill someone. Deliarna took aim carefully, as an archer would do with an arrow, and threw the knife with the slightest use of strength on her part. The knife hit the drawing alright, but then it cut through the tree, through another tree, would have landed on a rock, but cut through it too, and finally landed right next to Legolas's foot.

He looked down at the object and then put on a look of relief. "At least it stopped there, or it would've gone through my foot like it did the rock!" Deliarna peered around the tree she had just chopped in half, and put on a look of disbelief at his words. "What? I missed?" She looked down at the knife she had just thrown, and crossed her arms. "So close! Why couldn't you have just moved in the path of the knife? You tend to do that in OTHER situations!"

"Are you trying to say that I'm not a good fighter?"

"Good job, Sherlock Holmes! You figured out the case!"

They both started fighting once again. Nakarma just took out both of her rocks, Bill and Richard, and apologized for the renewed noise. Jaylin just looked around uncertainly and then scrambled quickly into a tree. Nakarma followed her, but not on purpose. She just liked to talk to trees, too. Even though they didn't talk back like friendly rocks always did.

No one saw the flash of gray in the trees, or heard the soft growl. The two just kept on bickering, causing more noise so that not even the faintest noise but their voices could be heard from miles away. Legolas suddenly stopped, a thought pulling at the back of his mind. He suddenly had the feeling that they were not alone, even with Nakarma and Jaylin with them. Legolas turned to where they had been before, but was thouroughly surprised to find that the two had seemingly disappeared.

Deliarna stopped throwing insults at the Wood Elf and went to stand next to him. "What is it?" Legolas, without looking at her, gazed into the vast forest, ears ready to pick up the slightest sound. But he knew it was too late.

"We aren't alone anymore."

WELWELWELWELWEL

Wood Elf luver: Ok, in that last chapter, I meant to say chapter 11, not chapter 9, for the poll, because I'm going to give y'all time to vote. And I'm having fun writing this story! Are you getting the jitters just reading it? SUSPENSE! Lol, next chapter will be posted soon. I hope. TTYL! :)


	10. wolves and a bite

Ok, just so you know, the next chapter is going to be the one with the new character in it, and if you want to vote, you can. Right now, the character that is winning two to 0, 0, and 0 is Bob the flying Pegacorn(pegasus/quadricorn). I totally love all of the characters on the list, just so you know. I'm fine with fitting any in. Ok, now, READ ON, PEEPS! :)

WELWELWELWELWEL

Deliarna looked around anxiously, and saw the flash of gray that had been unnoticed before through the trees. Then, she punched Legolas on the arm. He looked down at her, rubbing his arm. "What was that for?" "For being an idiot!"

The wolves circled their way into the clearing. There were four, big, white ones, and a few that looked like they were almost as scared as if they had seen Deliarna's collecton. She couldn't really blame them. Her collection probably no one would've wanted to see except for herself. Then, as one, the wolves pounced on the two. Deliarna threw her second best knife and it immediately sliced a wolf almost in two. Legolas smiled as he saw the size of the small wolf, and teased while still fighting, hoping to get Deliarna to use her powers to defeat the creatures.

"Hey, Gazpacho, you sticking to the little ones lately?" At the time, he was fighting the one that must've been the leader of the pack, for it had the strength of an elephant and the claws of...well, a wolf. Then, time seemed to stand still as a wolf sunk it's teeth into Legolas's leg. He bit his lip and put on a really determined look and was just about to kill it off when he felt the creature go limp. That's when he saw the hilt of a knife buried deeply within the gigantic beast. Deliarna's favorite and sharpest knife.

She came over, not looking too surprised by the fact that she had just killed every wolf in the place, because as Legolas looked around, he noticed not one paw of any of the wolves moved an inch, indicating they had all died. She pull the knife out with a jerk and Legolas just opened the wolf's jaws and moved his leg out of the way. For a second, when he looked back up, he though he saw a hint of concern in Deliarna's eyes, but it vanished before he could even blink. He wasn't even sure it had been there in the first place.

They heard a whistle like a bird and Jaylin hopped from the tree above them, scaring the wits out of Deliarna like she had when both had first met. Then, Nakarma plopped down from the tree, too. She had a large lump on her head, though she didn't seem to notice. There's nothing in there to damage, anyway, Legolas thought, and so he didn't become too concerned. Deliarna looked fine, and more confident than she had in a while. She had single handedly whipped those wolves' tails, after all. Oh, no, Legolas thought, she'll never leave me alone for this.

As if on cue, Deliarna smirked. "So, Eddie, I managed to kill every wolf in this place by myself without earning a scratch, yet you didn't kill a single one and ended up with teeth marks. Lazy." Legolas decided not to answer that, afraid that if he did, Deliarna might get offended. He really didn't want to start an argument now, when she still had her sharpest knife gripped in her hand.

Legolas looked down to see the extent of the leg injury. It wasn't that deep, because the wolf hadn't been stuck to his leg that long, and so he just cleaned it and they took off again, hoping they were close to finding the retarded squirrel boy.

WELWELWELWELWEL

Wood Elf luver: Aw, the poor little Elf is injured. I hope nothing bad happens in the next chapter. *Evil grin* Although, that's not in the reader's power, but the authors'. Hehehe. This is going to be fun. Lol, TTYL, and I promise not to kill the Elf. But I didn't say which one. Bwahahaha! :)


	11. A meadow and a new character

Ok, the new character is included in this chapter, so, here it is! Hope you enjoy this story as much as I do! By the way, this IS NOT a mary sue, and I'm not trying to make it one. Deliarna and Legolas are just good...enemies. I don't really want to say friends, since they haven't been acting like they are. So, sorry if you thought I was trying to make this a mary sue. I don't even like mary sues, so I have a feeling I will never make one. Ok, now, read on, dudes!

WELWELWELWELWEL

Before any of them realized it, they were out in a meadow filled with daisies. Jaylin ran around, frolicking in the flowers like people sometimes do in dreams or movies, and Nakarma picked up a few flowers and started chatting with them. Deliarna and Legolas, as usual, were arguing.

"Look, Eddie, we either go through this way and then across the lake, or we wait here and magically, a pegasus comes flying in and saves us from these flowers! And, Eddie, that only happens in fairy tales, or if you have good luck, and this definitely isn't a fairy tale, because...well, you ARE a prince, and I'm sorta, I guess, a PRINCESS, but I don't like you at all, so, yeah, and we don't have good luck, especially not you. So, what do you suspect we do, Woody?!"

Legolas wasn't paying attention, though. He was just looking into the sky, mouth wide open, one finger pointing into the sky. "Look, Deliarna, I think it's a pegasus!" Deliarna snorted. "What did that leg injury do to you exactly?"

Then, she saw that he was right. A big flying shape came down to the ground next to them, and snorted at Deliarna, murder in its eyes. It wasn't just a pegasus, though. It had four horns on its head, and was a brilliant white. The only thing not making it a quadricorn was the wings, signaling that it was a pegasus/quadricorn. "It's a...PEGACORN?" she asked in a voice that sounded disbelieving, and Legolas nodded, not looking in the least bit surprised at the pegacorn's arrival. "Yep. This is Bob, my pegacorn from Mirkwood. May I say, there are only a handful of pegacorn's left on earth, and they are immortal and have all the gifts of every breed of Elf, and the temper of Man."

Bob snorted angrily, still glaring at Deliarna, a look of hatred in his eyes. Then, Deliarna laughed. Legolas just looked confused. "What's so funny?" he asked, and Deliarna finally caught her breath enough to talk. "You, out of all the Elves I know, have a PEGACORN, while only girls dream of ever owning one!" Suddenly, Bob looked over at Legolas, one eyebrow raised, like Legolas could sometimes do. Legolas just nodded his agreement, and Bob kicked Deliarna in the head with his hoof, knocking her out instantly. Legolas just petted Bob's muzzle. "Thanks, buddy. Now, we need a favor..."

WELWELWELWELWEL

Wood Elf luver: So, yes, the winner was Bob the pegacorn, thanks to you who voted. Thanks for reading, and the next chapter should be posted soon. I hope. Lol, TTYL! :)


	12. A rock and a surprise

Well, just so you know, this story has only 200 viewers so far. So, if you have any suggestions to what might be wrong with this story, please tell me via review! Now, onward with the chappie! :)

WELWELWELWELWEL

Jaylin and Nakarma both came over to look at Bob. Jaylin stared in awe, while Nakarma took out a rock and threw it at Bob. It hit him in the side, and suddenly, Nakarma was flying in the air, having been kicked by Bob's hoof. She flew over the tallest trees in the forest they had just left and finally landed in an owl hole in the top of the largest. She sighed.

"Ha, ha, really funny Bob! What am I supposed to do now, wait for my army of flying cockroaches to come?!" Bob soon found her, since she was ranting about how she couldn't get out. Bob just rolled his eyes and kicked her again, and she fell out of the tree.

Bob caught her before she could fall, and Nakarma looked down stupidly. "Whoa, there are a lot of trees, aren't there, buddy?" Bob snorted, and they came back to the meadow where Legolas and Jaylin were trying to annoy Deliarna to wakefulness. She was sitting up, holding her head, and glaring at Legolas, the fire in her eyes now a full blaze.

"Look, Elf, I don't need your annoying imput about the way I wake up. It's your dumb pegacorn's fault that I was asleep in the beginning." Bob flew down. He had heard Deliarna's remark, but he knew she was just trying to be annoying, so he started to eat the grass. Legolas crossed his arms.

"Well, we either take Bob and fly to Rivendell, where I know we'll be welcomed by my other family, OR we take your idea and we walk across the river and take a four day journey to get to Rivendell. Let's have a fair vote, shall we? All in favor of taking Bob, say I." Nakarma, Legolas and Jaylin all said I, though Nakarma did hesitantly. She still didn't like the way Bob was looking at her. Legolas cleared his throat to gain attention again.

"Opposed?" Bob and Deliarna raised their hands. Legolas walked over to Bob. "Why are YOU opposed, Bob?" Bob snorted, and Legolas just smirked, but it soon became a fake-reprimanding look. "Watch the language, Bob!" But Legolas couldn't help but smile and look at Deliarna, and he whispered back, "But I think that you're right about that one part about the chef girl, am I right?" Bob snorted again in approval, and they all climbed on. Luckily, Bob was a pegacorn, and had all the strength of many Elves and of Man, so all of them weighed nothing to him.

Legolas smiled, and pointed towards an unknown direction. "Onward, Bob the pegacorn, to Rivendell, home of the Lord Elrond and my best friend...Estel!"

WELWELWELWELWEL

Wood Elf luver: What? You didn't think I would include Estel in this too? Wow, you readers astound me. It's not a story without some friendship between Legolas and Estel, so you have to include it, even in stories as off topic as this one. Well, hope that was a pleasant surprise to all of you out there who are Aragorn fanatics, and keep on looking for an update! TTYL! :)


	13. Rivendell and a bonus for you readers!

Ok, here's the next chappie for all of you goofy goobers! :)

WELWELWELWELWEL

Landing in the courtyard of Rivendell on a flying pegacorn sure was a very surprising entrance, and several Elves clapped at the grand entrance. Legolas hopped down, while Bob just flung the rest of Legolas's...friends, off of his back. Legolas petted Bob's muzzle. "Good job, Bob." Deliarna was the first to recover from her fly, to Legolas's annoyance. "Well, Peggy has a temper!"

The nickname earned her another lump on the head, and more falling on the ground. Suddenly, Legolas smiled as he heard the heavy footsteps of a Man. The only Man he knew of in Rivendell. He turned around, and was met by an eager Estel running towards him, screaming, "LEGOLAS!" Estel rammed into Legolas, knocking both over. But, when they got up, Legolas returned Estel's embrace before standing back and turning to his other companions. "Guys, this is Aragorn, or as the Elves in Rivendell call him, Estel. Estel, this is Deliarna, Jaylin, Nakarma, and you've already met Bob." Estel waved at Bob. Bob just snorted in greeting.

Estel turned around to Legolas, searching the Elf over with a healers' eye. Then, he finally grinned. "Long time, no injury, I see?" Legolas smiled sheepishly. "Well...we did encounter wolves, but we killed them all off. One bit me, but it's healing fast." Deliarna suddenly snorted. "WE? No, the Elf did nothing. Yet he was the only one who got injured." Estel smiled at her, and then at Legolas. "She'll never let you live that down, will she?" Legolas shook his head sorrowfully, but was more than surprised when his friend ran off, calling behind him, "And neither will the twins when I tell them!"

Legolas's face went bright red, and he raced to catch up with Estel. The rest of his group just stood there, wondering where the heck the Elf and his buddy had gone, before Jaylin started singing 'Grandma Got Run Over By A Reindeer', to everyone's annoyance.

Legolas finally caught up to Estel, and they chatted fluently in Elvish. Legolas swore he saw some Elves wearing ear plugs as he walked past, and assumed that Jaylin had started singing once more, glad that he wasn't near his other companions.

Before Legolas and Aragorn knew it, cold water was thrown in their faces, and when they had gotten the water out of their eyes, they saw the blurry faces of Elladan and Elrohir. "Hey, Legolas, why are you so wet? Everyone here knows that you can't swim!" The four laughed together, just like old times. Legolas smiled. He was glad to be back home.

WELWELWELWELWEL

Wood Elf luver: Are you happy? I included Estel, and as a BONUS, I included Elladan and Elrohir for you! Hope you liked this chapter! I will update soon...I hope. TTYL! :)


	14. running and Elrond

Ok, I know, but if you haven't noticed, I've been going back and forth between A Random Story and The Difference Between Fire and Wood. Which, lucky y'all, because I get off Friday, so there will be an extra chapter for The Difference Between Fire and Wood, so, 2 for 2 this weekend! :) Ok, here's the next chappie!

WELWELWELWELWEL

Deliarna 'borrowed' some earplugs from an Elf that was brave enough to stand near them, but they were also holding their hands to their ears, trying to drown out the sound of Jaylin's voice as she switched from Christmas songs to country. "I JUST NEED YOU NOW!" She screamed loudly, and everyone groaned as the pain increased on their sensitive ears.

Finally, Deliarna walked away, trying to get away from Jaylin's ever-rising voice. She swore, that sound could break glass faster than Nakarma could throw a rock at it. Suddenly, she ran right into a very tall, dark haired Elf, with a stern face and a long, blue tunic. She blushed, slightly embarrassed, but quickly gathered herself enough to say, "Lord Elrond of Rivendell, my apologies!" The Lord of Rivendell looked back at her, and Deliarna looked right back, knowing that he would remember her just by staring into her eyes and seeing the blazing fire in them. Then, he nodded his head. "Nice to meet you again, Deliarna of Jusaver. Let me ask you, has Legolas accompanied you here? I have no doubt that you didn't come alone."

Deliarna sighed. "Yes, but he ran off with Estel, who Legolas introduced us to. Know him?" Lord Elrond smiled. "Know him? Why, yes. He's my foster son." Deliarna wracked her mind for the name of Estel, who she could've swore sounded familiar, but she had put it off for a while, not wanting to have her thinking lead to negative thoughts. Finally, she remembered, and she whacked herself on the head. "Oh, yeah! Oops! But, Ed-...I mean, Legolas, and I didn't come here alone. We were accompanied by Jaylin of the woodland area near the kingdom of Mirkwood and Nakarma of...well, I don't really know exactly. We came here looking for a boy named Steve, who Jaylin says is her brother."

Elrond nodded, thinking deeply on the matter. "Well, let me meet your friends, for they are guests in my house, so I should wish to meet them personally." Deliarna nodded, and ran off, shouting, "Be right back!" over her shoulder. But, when she got to the spot where she had left her...could she call them friends? Yes, for now, friends, she ran into some trouble that she couldn't get out of alone.

WELWELWELWELWEL

Wood Elf luver: Hahahahaha! Cliff hanger! Do NOT throw knives or arrows at me, because I will just throw them back. Lol, I'll update soon, meaning Saturday, and you read, review, and I'll type! TTYL! :)


	15. annoying singing and a punch

So sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER, but I promise it will never happen again! Ok, here is the next (hilarious) chappie!

WELWELWELWELWEL

When Deliarna came back, she wasn't surprised to see to strong Elves holding a still-singing Jaylin by the arms, and another Elf getting ready to knock her unconscious. "SOS ME, SOMEONE HELP ME!" She sang loudly as the Elf swung for the pitch. Before he could even connect with Jaylin though, cold metal was pressed against his throat. Deliarna glared bloody-murder at him.

"Drop the brat, or my blade will finish the job."

The two Elves holding Jaylin didn't hesitate to drop the girl, for the look in Deliarna's eyes told them that she meant what she said, and they didn't want any blood shed. Unless it was Jaylin's blood. Jaylin ran off screaming into the crowd of people, scream-singing, "I'M FREE! FREE FALLIN'!" Deliarna rolled her eyes and dropped the blade from the Elf's kneck.

"EVER pull a stunt like that, and you won't be alive to hear another of her words." The Elf looked at her. "Then could you please just do it? It would save a lot of time...and pain, on my part." Deliarna shot him a look, "Scram, pipsqueak."

The Elf ran away, screaming for his mommy, and the other two Elves took turns tripping over each other until one landed in an Elf's pot of stew. The angry Elf took the guy out and punched him in the face, then got on top of them. Out of nowhere, and referee stepped out of the crowd. "One, two, three...Stewpot wins!" The crowd cheered at the action, and the ref raised Stewpot's arm in victory, while the other Elf was dragged away.

Elrond appeared suddenly in front of Deliarna, looking from the unconscious being that was being dragged away, to the chef standing before him. He just shook his head, sighing. "Come, Deliarna. I have yet to meet your...troublesome companions."

WELWELWELWELWEL

Wood Elf luver: Well, maybe not my best chapter, but worth the ten minutes I spent on it. Lol, again, sorry it took so long, but I hope you liked it. TTYL! :)


	16. A well and tree-talking

Alright, all of you weird people who are fans of Nakarma, Legolas, Deliarna, Aragorn, etc., here is the next chappie!

WELWELWELWELWEL

Nakarma didn't pay much attention to the people in front of her. In fact, she couldn't care less about Jaylin's singing, which was completely terrible, she had to admit, or about Deliarna's problems with her sensitive ears. That was their problem to solve. So, Nakarma pulled out her rock and started talking to it, like normal. Except this time, she unknowingly started walking away, out the gates of Rivendell, and ten miles away.

When she finally realized that she was in the woods and not in Rivendell, she sighed. Why did her mind always drift off whenever she talked to inanimate objects? She kept walking in the same direction anyway, for once curious about what lay ahead. Nakarma had only walked about a mile before she found the ground had disappeared beneath her and she was falling deeper into what seemed like a pit.

But she decided it wasn't a pit when she landed in what she could make out was a bucket, and concluded that this was in fact a well. Nakarma attempted to get out of the bucket, but her butt was stuck, so she basically just made herself look like turtle roadkill, waving her arms and legs around like an upside down beetle that was too fat.

Finally, she just gave up, and pulled out her rock. But, when she tried to pull it out, she realized that she couldn't get to her pocket, where she always kept her favorite rock.

"NNNNOOOOOO!"

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

Legolas looked up from where he was sitting on a bench in the gardens of Rivendell. Elladan, Elrohir, and Aragorn noticed the faraway look in his eyes, exchanging glances between each other. Soon, Estel spoke up. "Legolas, mellon nin(my friend), what is wrong? You seem to be in another world."

Legolas mentally shook himself, but he couldn't get the noise he had heard out of his mind. It had sounded so much like Nakarma, but he decided to just shrug it off. Nakarma was probably the most weird of their group, but she was also the most mature. She could handle situations on her own.

"I just thought...never mind. It's nothing."

Estel stared at him doubtfully, but didn't say anything, just continued cracking jokes while his friend was there to hear them. But then, Legolas stood up, listening intently to something. His eyes were on a nearby tree, and he was staring at it increduously, as if it had just spoken out loud. Of course, all three knew that Legolas could talk to trees, but that didn't stop them from getting up and trying to get his attention.

"Legolas, what's wrong?"

Legolas continued to stare at the tree, but finally spoke, "I have to go. Something just...isn't right."

The three brothers nodded at the same time, except Estel went and put a comforting hand on his friends' shoulder. "Whatever is wrong, I'll help you fix it."

Legolas smiled at his life long friend, and both walked away, while Elladan and Elrohir decided to go to the Rivendell kitchens to pull a prank. Legolas went up to the tree, putting his hand on it and concentrating. Estel shuffled his feet, feeling very awkward as to what his friend was doing. Eventually, he tapped Legolas on the shoulder when his friend's brow furrowed.

"Well...what did the tree say?" Legolas sighed.

"Nakarma fell down a well, somewhere a few miles out of Rivendell. I had hoped that Deliarna and Jaylin would watch her, and make sure she didn't wander off as she has a tendency to do, but I guess my hopes were in vain. Come, let's find that weird girl."

WELWELWELWELWEL

Wood Elf luver: Well, that was pretty long, I guess. Longer than my usual ones. And certainly longer than my last one. I hope you're satisfied. Lol, read, review, and TTYL! :)


	17. A bucket and a hobo

Ok, sorry to leave you hanging for so long, just I have been really busy lately. I hope that you don't throw rocks at me for not updating, but, here's the next chappie anyway! :)

WELWELWELWELWEL

Legolas and Aragorn finally found the well, about two hours later. How Nakarma had wondered all this way outside of Rivendell was anyone's guess, but they could hear her screaming from miles away. Legolas looked into the well, which was silent for some reason, but he still saw Nakarma in there. She seemed to be talking to someone, but it was probably her rock.

"Nakarma, are you alright?"

"Oh, yeah, you won't believe what I've found down here! It's pretty amazing!"

Aragorn and Legolas exchanged surprised glances before Legolas called out again,

"Well, we're going to pull you up, okay?"

"Yep, hold on about a minute though."

Legolas heard her talk again, and the line to pull the bucket up jiggled, and then Deliarna called up,

"Okay, I'm ready!"

Together, the two friends pulled the girl back up. But, to their surprise and confusion, she wasn't alone. Sitting on top of her was a smelly guy who was eating a sandwich, and he raised his hand in greeting. "Hey. I'm Joe."

Legolas quirked an eyebrow, and waved hesitantly. "Hey there, Joe. What were you doing down there in the well?"

"Well, if you haven't noticed, I'm a hobo. So you can just call me hobo Joe."

Aragorn had a tough time keeping a straight face. As far as he knew, there were no hobos named Joe that lived in the well outside of Rivendell, though he had to admit that no one probably checked. Ever.

Legolas was thinking the same thing as his friend, and smiled, barely containing a smirk as Nakarma grunted.

"Okay, hobo Joe, now that the three of you are friendly with each other, GET OFF!"

The hobo got off one handed, still holding the sandwich for dear life. Legolas didn't know why. From what he could smell, it was tuna salad...and not many hobos like tuna salad sandwiches. Once the two were out of the bucket, which took a while, because Nakarma kept sqirming when Legolas and Aragorn pulled her by her arms to try to get her butt out of the bucket, the four walked back to Rivendell, including hobo Joe, for some reason.

Legolas and Aragorn chatted happily, and for once, Nakarma talked to somebody besides her rock, and was talking happily with hobo Joe. They were perfect for each other. Legolas whispered in Aragorn's ear, glancing at the two, "I have a feeling that a wedding is going to happen soon!"

Aragorn smiled and whispered back, "Who's getting married? You and Deliarna?"

Legolas's smirk was immediately wiped off his face, and he shot a glare at his friend, who chuckled the rest of the way to Rivendell. Legolas grunted every now and again, "It wasn't funny, Estel."

Aragorn would just smirk at his friend. "It's the reason that you don't find it funny that makes me laugh, because we all know that it could be true."

"Aragorn?"

"What, Legolas?"

"Be quiet."

WELWELWELWELWEL

Wood Elf luver: Hope that was worth the wait! Gotta love hobos, especially if their name is Joe. It's so...original...yet perfect for this type of story! Lol, read, review, and I'll type! TTYL! :)


	18. A sandwich and introductions

I had this typed and ready to update, and then the computer went stupid, and didn't save the thing, even though I clearly pressed save. So now I have to type the whole thing all over again *ugh*. Well, good luck, readers! :)

WELWELWELWELWEL

Legolas, Deliarna, Nakarma, Jaylin, and for some reason, Hobo Joe, were all sitting at a large table, waiting for Elrond to come in so that Legolas could introduce his companions. Of course, it didn't take long for Jaylin to start singing, but this time, she started singing pop music, which everyone had to admit was way better than her country. But things got out of hand when she got up on the table and started sing Blow by Kesha, and Nakarma did everyone a favor and knocked her out with one of her rocks. Then, even after this, Hobo Joe fell asleep and started to snore really loudly. His sandwich fell from his hand and onto the floor, and Deliarna cautiously picked it up and flicked it back onto the table. Nakarma got bored, though, so she took out her rock and smashed the sandwich to bread crumbs. Finally, that's when Elrond decided to walk in and sit down at the end of the table.

He eyed each and every one of the people at the table, and gave the hobo a funny look before laying his eyes on Legolas. He cleared his throat before saying, "So...these are your companions?"

Legolas's cheeks went red with embarrassment as he nodded, and suddenly the design on the table looked extremely interesting. Elrond sighed. "I honestly didn't think you would have a hobo with you, but if he's one of your friends, he's welcome in my home." Legolas was about to say that Hobo Joe wasn't their friend, but Nakarma gave him a look that told him that if he said anything, she would 'accidentally' knock him out with her rock. He decided to keep quiet, knowing that Hobo Joe was the only thing that Nakarma could get along with besides her rocks.

Legolas sighed. "That's Deliarna, Nakarma, Jaylin's the one on the floor, but don't mind her, Nakarma just knocked her out so she wouldn't start singing Just Bust a Move in the middle of our conversation, and the hobo is Joe, who was just recently added to our...group."

Hearing his name, Hobo Joe woke up with a grunt. He was going to take a bite out of his sandwich before taking another nap, but when he reached his hand up, all that he tasted was air. He opened his eyes to see the beaten up sandwich laid in front of him, and he looked at everyone. "Who did this to my sandwich?!"

Nakarma shrugged. "The chef did it."

Deliarna scooted away from Hobo Joe, who was giving her a fierce glare. She didn't want the hobo to get mad, not wanting to cause a scene right here in front of the Lord of Rivendell. But Elrond had something else in mind. He tapped Hobo Joe on the shoulder, though hesitantly. Who could tell where this hobo had been besides in a well?

"We have many sandwiches in the dining hall here, if you would like another."

Hobo Joe eyed him skeptically. "What KIND of sandwiches?"

Elrond shrugged. "Whatever kind you want."

Before anyone could blink, Hobo Joe flew out the door. Legolas watched as the door slammed shut behind the racing hobo. "Won't he get, I don't know, lost or something?"

Elrond sighed. "He'll find it eventually."

WELWELWELWELWEL

Wood Elf luver: Hobo drama...never thought I would say that, but I just did. Well, actually, no I typed it, I haven't said it yet, so I'm good. Well, read, review, and I'll type! TTYL! :)


	19. Leaving and and a new companion

Well, here's the next chapter, to all of you who love this story! Not gonna be as funny, I can bet you, as my other chappies, but it gets the story to move on a little bit, so, here we go! :)

WELWELWELWELWELWEL

It had been a couple of days since the group had arrived in Rivendell, and while it had been relaxing to the group, it had been days of no sleep for the residents of the kingdom, covering their sensitive ears every night because Jaylin just happened to sing in her sleep. Aragorn was tellling Legolas excitedly what he had planned for the two to do during Legolas's rare visit.

"We're going to pull pranks on the twins, go hunting (without getting into trouble), drop water balloons on the kitchen staff..." Aragorn's list went on and on, Legolas feeling his heart sink with every new plan. How was he going to tell the ranger that they would have to leave soon without hurting his friends' feelings?

"And we're going to climb trees, walk in the garden-"

"Aragorn, we-"

"Then, we're going to throw pies at all the people who come near us and shout, "Potato!"

"Aragorn, I-"

"Oh, Legolas, we're going to have so much-"

"Aragorn!"

"What?"

Legolas stopped his friend, who was walking just ahead of him through his excitement, and turned the ranger to face him, hands on Aragorn's shoulders. "My friend, I know that it is very rare that I visit your home, but I am sorry to say that we cannot stay much longer."

Aragorn's face fell at his friend's words, and he his eyes fell to the ground. Legolas sighed, knowing the emotions that were going through his best friend. "We were on a mission when we came here, looking only for some relief and rest before we would continue on, and I thank you for the shelter and safety. But we have to move on if we want to find Jaylin's brother, who by now is probably long ahead of us and it will take a while to get back on his track if we don't leave soon. I wish I could stay. You know I do."

Aragorn nodded sadly, before looking up at his friend. Then, he smiled a reassuring smile. "It's alright, Legolas. Just remember, though, that whenever you visit again, we're going to do all the stuff I just said, and maybe more if I get anymore ideas!"

They embraced each other lightly before parting ways, as Legolas went to fetch his friends, wanting to leave during the night so that they wouldn't have to struggle through the crowd of people the next day. Before long, the group was ready to set off again, including Bob the Pegacorn, who snorted loudly when Deliarna nudged him accidentally. Legolas patted Bob's head before leading the group towards the forest.

Just at the entrance to the thick jumble of leaves and branches, Legolas heard the sound of feet pounding on the ground, and knew them to be louder than an Elves'. Slowly turning around, he spotted a dark figure racing towards them from the palace they had just left. At first, Legolas was alarmed, and unsheathed one of his daggers quickly, but his keen eyesight allowed him to see the features of Aragorn as the Human sped towards them.

When Aragorn finally reached them, he was breathing hard, hands on his knees, trying to get the air back in his lungs. Legolas raised an eyebrow at the man. "Aragorn, what are you doing here?"

Aragorn held up his hand, indicating that he was still trying to catch the breath that he had lost during his run, before finally standing up straight and turning to his friend. "I'm coming with you, isn't it obvious?"

Legolas sighed. "Aragorn, I'm not sure if thats's-"

"Legolas, I know what I'm about to do, and I really want to help you. Plus, I can spot any tracks that we come across, and know if we're in danger or if we're close to finding the kid."

Legolas pondered this for a moment, before he heard Deliarna grunt. "He's right, Eddie, we would probably be better off with him than without him."

Hobo Joe gave an exasperated sigh. "I want my sandwich!"

Legolas seriously still couldn't believe that the hobo was traveling with them, since he didn't have anything special to give to the group besides keeping Nakarma company, which, he decided, was something. Finally, he took a deep breath before facing Aragorn.

"Are you sure about this, Aragorn?"

"Positive."

Legolas closed his eyes briefly. "Fine, but if we get into trouble now that you're with us, I'm blaming you, filthy Human!"

Aragorn smiled at his friends' jest, grinning mischeviously. "Me? Attract trouble? It is not I who finds the trouble my friend, rather it is the trouble who finds you!"

With the two friends still mocking each other half heartedly, the group continued on their journey, two more comrades than when they had come.

WELWELWELWELWEL

Wood Elf luver: How was that? Now Aragorn's involved in this! Great...now something bad's gonna happen because they're both traveling through a dangerous forest together. What could possibly go wrong? *Evil grin* Lol, you read, review, and I'll type! TTYL! :)


End file.
